


Ninjas Don't Nap

by celli



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cats, Community: kissemdanno, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ninjas don’t <em>nap</em>. And they don’t nap with <em>cats</em>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninjas Don't Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to trinaest and thestarsexist for encouragement and review.

“No part of this makes sense,” Danny said. “You should be out running up a mountain with a floppy-eared dog right as we speak.”

Steve blinked up at him from the couch. A pair of sleepy yellow eyes blinked up at Danny from Steve’s chest, then the cat yawned and put its head down on Steve’s collarbone, flicking its tail over its face. Steve rubbed its head absently.

“I went for a run and a swim this morning,” Steve said. He stretched out even farther on the couch. Danny stared at his bare toes, fascinated. “It’s my day off, I don’t get to nap?”

“Ninjas don’t _nap_. And they don’t nap with _cats_.”

“You're the one who dared me to get Batman out of that tree.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Stupidest name ever.”

Steve lifted Batman’s tail to point at the black markings on his white face. “Mask.” He smoothed a hand over the cat’s back. “Cape.”

“Didn’t he fall off the couch trying to get you to pet him yesterday?”

Steve shrugged; Batman opened his eyes a slit and huffed pointedly. “Who says Batman’s all that good of a crime-fighter?” He looked pointedly over at Danny. “Everyone knows he’d be nowhere without—“

“If this is leading up to a backhand comparison of me to Robin, I swear to God—“

“Alfred.”

Danny made a huffing noise not too different from Batman’s.

Steve burst into laughter; Batman started and jumped to his feet, digging his claws in. Steve didn’t actually make a sound, but his face was expressive. This time Danny laughed.

Batman meowed at both of them and jumped off the couch, stalking away with his tail in the air.

“So what’s your problem anyway?” Steve propped his head higher on the arm of the couch and looked at Danny. “Did you want to go for a run up a mountain?”

“Oh, so I’m the dog now?”

“Danny.”

Danny unclamped his hands from his hips and rubbed them over his face. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Steve stood up. Danny managed a smirk as he brushed the cat hair off his chest. “Why did you come by? It’s not a case or you wouldn’t have taken the time to insult my cat.”

“Yes I would have.”

“You wouldn’t have taken that much time.”

“All right, fine,” Danny said.

“So?”

Danny looked at Steve, standing illuminated in the Hawaiian afternoon sunlight, and tried to think of something that wasn’t _I looked around one day and you’d accidentally become the second most important person in my life_ or _I came over to make sure you weren’t spending more time with your stupid cat than with me_ or _I woke up from this dream this morning…_

“Just checking in,” he said. “You are prone to emergencies, property crimes, secret assassination attempts, what have you. I just like to make sure you’re breathing on a regular basis.”

“I’m fine,” Steve said, staring way too closely at Danny.

“Great,” Danny said.

“So’s the cat.”

“Steven, I beg you, stop talking about the cat.”

Steve’s eyes lit up, and Danny opened his mouth to bitch, because he could see an inaccurate assumption coming a mile away—

—but then Steve was kissing him, so, maybe not so much. Danny grabbed onto Steve with both hands and didn’t even flinch when the cat meowed from right at their feet.

“I think he wants us to get a room,” Steve said, flushed and a little breathless. He grabbed Danny’s shirt collar, right where the knot of his tie would normally sit, and dragged him towards the stairs.

“I’ve always liked that cat,” Danny said with feeling.

[The cat in question.](http://pics.livejournal.com/celli/pic/000f0ate/g9)


End file.
